


The Starmaker Says, "It Ain't so Bad"

by PastelMess



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh takes Tyler out for pancakes, which is totally crazy, because Josh is definitely an alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starmaker Says, "It Ain't so Bad"

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Spaceman by The Killers. It's a good little diddle if I do say so myself. And I wanted to write something cute.

“Josh is definitely an alien.” Tyler stares at the pink haired punk with his palm tucked under his chin and sighs loudly. “Look at him. He's beautiful.”

“Aliens aren’t real.” Jenna points her spoon at him and digs back into her vanilla yogurt. She claims it’s “healthy” and “organic,” yet scooped crushed oreos into it. Tyler doesn’t utter a word about it.

“I didn’t think so either, but look at him. He could abduct me anytime.”

“You’d want a guy like that sticking needles in you?”

Tyler groans and buries his face in his oversized sweater sleeves. “I’m so in love. I don’t know what else to say about it.”

“I’m your wingman Tyjo. I’m here to help.” she grins, standing up from the lunch table to throw her trash away. Before Tyler can really comprehend what she’s doing exactly Jenna is already halfway to making her way to Josh. Tyler scrambles from the table, tripping over his shoelaces to stop her. He would have made it to if it hadn’t been for the trash can Tyler _swore_ wasn’t there last time he checked.

He falls flat on his face, knocking the wind out of himself. Tyler rolls over and blinks at the ceiling, struggling to get a proper breath. Great, just great. He fell in front of the entire cafeteria.

“You okay?” And _shit._ Tyler knows that voice. It’s a little hard to get a voice so thick and rich out of your head, especially when you’ve fallen head over heels for the owner of said voice.

The pink haired boy’s face fades into view after a few more rapid blinks. Tyler continues to stare with mouth open. He’s never spoken to Josh in his entire high school career, only admired the beauty from afar out of fear he’d freeze up. And that’s exactly what has happened.

He’ll never recover from this, never in a million years.

“Dude?” he waves his hand and Tyler snaps back into reality with a loud gasp.

“S-Sorry,” he stutters out, hating himself even more. “Didn’t s-see where I was walking.”

“You hit your head or anything?” Josh reaches out to help Tyler stand up and Tyler can’t say anything else. His tongue swells in his mouth and _god_ he truly is from another planet. “Maybe I should take you to the nurse. I’m gonna take you to the nurse.”

His jacket rides up to reveal the classic _I wanna believe_ phrase from _The X-Files_ on his muscle tee and Tyler squeaks internally. Of course. And since he physically can’t speak, he lets Josh lead him out of the cafeteria, Jenna catching his eye with a smirk plastered across her face. Tyler can’t believe this is happening.

“My name is Josh by the way. I think we have history together.”

Tyler nods, and Josh continues to look at him, waiting. _What is he waiting for?_ And _oh fuck_. Right. His name. _Just tell him your name is Tyler and everything will be neato. Just Tyler. Don’t tell him your full name, because that is weird. Definitely don’t tell him you think he’s an esterrestial._

His honey mocha eyes crinkle in concern and Tyler’s stomach twists. “Robert,” he blurts out. “Tyler Robert. Er, Joseph. Just Tyler. I don’t really know why I introduced myself with my middle name. I don’t go by my middle name.” he laughs nervously and curses a billion times in that stupid brain of his. Why does he have to be so awkward?

“Tyler.” Josh nods in satisfaction and runs a hand through his hair. Tyler hopes he doesn’t notice him staring, because _god_ is he beautiful with those chocolate roots mixing in with his cotton candy hair. He might double over from all this excitement. “It’s nice to meet you.”

When they make it to the nurse’s office, Josh explains that Tyler fell and hit his head, to which the nurse immediately begins fretting over his injuries. He smiles a perfect, out of this world white smile and Tyler’s breath lodges in his throat once more.

“See you in history.”

Tyler isn’t sure he’s going to be alive for that.

\---

“Hey, question for you Robert.” Tyler looks back up at Josh’s grin and checks the room to make sure this is actually happening. He just _barely_ had time to tell Jenna what went down on the way to the nurse’s room, how the frick frack is he supposed to deal with this?

“Uh, sure.”

“Some friends and I are going to get pancakes after school. You wanna come?”

“D-Do I? Me?” Tyler continues to stare wildly as Josh laughs.

“Yeah you. My friends are all kind of obnoxious but I love em. They’ll be nice to you. Besides, you’ll be the smartest one there.” he grins again and it’s such a charming smile Tyler can’t possibly say no, even though he has loads of homework and his family will kill him. But hey, he’s sort of getting a ride home out of it. And any chance to spend more time with an alien is something he’ll take.

“Sure.”

“Sweet! They’ll love you for sure baby boy.” Josh winks and turns to go back to his seat, leaving Tyler a blushing mess. He looks back down at his textbook and tries to focus, but after that he doesn’t think he can go back taking notes on Napoleon Bonaparte.

So, he texts Jenna.

 

Tyjo 2:10 pm 

_RED ALERT, RED ALERT HE ASKED ME TO PANCAKE WITH HIM_

 

Jen 2:10 pm 

_To... pancake with him? U eating pancakes together?_

 

Tyjo 2:10 pm 

_YES! And some of his friends also._

 

Jen 2:11 pm 

_How romantic. When’s that happening?_

 

Tyjo 2:11 pm 

_Uhm... right after school._

 

Tyjo 2:12 pm 

_Do you think his friends know he’s an alien?_

 

Jen 2:12 pm 

_I think ur crazy._

 

The minute the bell rings Josh is right by Tyler’s side, waiting as he packs all his stuff together. “We won’t waste too much of your time, I know you got homework to do.”

“What about your homework?”

Josh grins. “Don’t worry about it.”

He leads Tyler to the student parking lot and into a beat up Ford Focus. The car is cluttered, covered in receipts and fast food bags as well as CDs and... parts of... a drum set?

“Sorry about the mess,” he murmurs as he clears off the dashboard and tosses the wrappers into the backseat. “I’m a guy. That’s about the only excuse I have.”

“You play the drums?” Tyler manages to ask without stuttering and he mentally fist pumps.

“Oh! Yeah. I was transporting a kit but kind of haven’t found the time. My parents don’t like me playing in the house so I was in the process of moving them to Brendon’s basement. Do you know Brendon Urie? He’s probably around the same height as you, floppy brown hair, obnoxious as hell.”

Tyler nods. “Yeah, I think we have choir together.”

“Oh yeah, that kid is fifty kinds of talent. His family is super chill.”

“Cool.”

“So, do you need me to drive you back here afterwards to get your car, or-”

“I uhm, no. If you could take me to my place, that’d be preferable.”

“Oh sure.” Josh clears his throat. “So... you sing then?”

“Not very well, but yeah. I try to.” he’s blushing again and Tyler wants to fade into the seat he’s pressed against. He wonders if he can draw the conversation away from him and more about the fact that Josh definitely has to be some form of spaceman. Tyler hopes Josh doesn’t notice how intensely he’s staring.

“That’s really cool dude. I’ll have to come to one of your choir concerts or something. Do you ever do any solo stuff?”

“A-Actually, I’ve recorded some stuff.” Tyler clears his throat. “I write a ton.”

“Holy cow! That’s awesome!”

“It’s not good by any means,” he starts when Josh interrupts him.

“I’m sure it’s amazing. You play anything?”

“Piano. Ukulele. A little bit of bass.”

“I didn’t realize how musically talented you were Robert. You’ll fit right in with the crew.”

“Do you believe in aliens?” Tyler blurts out because he’s nervous and awkward. Josh raises an eyebrow and shoots him a look that breaks Tyler even further down.

“Of course I do. They could be anywhere you know. Maybe even sitting right next to you.” his cheery expression slips into a suspicious smirk and Tyler immediately averts his gaze out the windshield. He knew it, oh he _knew it!_ Jenna was going to freak out.

Josh tries to continue small talk as they drive to IHOP and the minute they arrive Tyler is practically jumping out of the vehicle.

“Someones excited,” teases Josh as he reaches for Tyler’s arm to steer him into the restaurant. Tyler feels like screaming. _He’s touching me, oh my goodness he’s TOUCHING ME._

“I’m j-jus’ hungry is all.”

“Me too. I’ll probably eat a dozen pancakes.” Josh leads Tyler through the front lobby and to a table where a small group of people are already gathered at. He recognizes Brendon, but not the other three people. “Hey guys!”

“Joshie-poo!” Brendon yells as he pulls Josh into a bone crushing hug. Tyler stands awkwardly off to the side like he usually does, waiting for Josh to tell him exactly what he should be doing.

“Get off of me you loser!” Josh laughs, pecking Brendon on the cheek as he slides in next to him. Brendon’s face scrunches up in mock disgust as Josh pats the seat next to him and Tyler takes it. “Guys, this is Tyler. He’s a musical genius. Tyler, this is Patrick, Pete, and Dallon. You know Brendon.”

“We have choir together!” Brendon leans over to flash Tyler a grin. “You have a voice on you child.”

“Er, thanks.”

“We have music theory together,” Pete speaks up from the other side of the table. "I sit in the back away from like, everyone so you probably haven’t ever noticed me. But you’re always scribbling in a notebook.”

The blush rises once more. “Taking notes.”

“He writes a lot of songs,” Josh explains.

“That’s sick! I’ve tried to write a few songs but I lose patience,” said Dallon. “And usually I get distracted or something.”

“Oh trust me, I know.” Brendon rolls his eyes as Dallon sticks his tongue out at him.

“They’re dating,” Josh whispers in Tyler’s ear. Tyler’s blush deepens.

“We took the liberty of ordering already,” Patrick speaks up. He adjust his glasses and continues speaking. “All you can eat pancakes.”

“Whoever eats the most wins twenty bucks.”

“I’m in,” Josh says, pulling a twenty out of his wallet. “I’ll even up the game.”

The whole table sighs as everyone pulls out their wallets. Tyler even tosses a five in because he knows for certain he’ll lose. He never could eat a lot.

“Seventy frickin’ dollars,” Brendon exclaims after he’s done counting the bills. “I hope you guys are hungry.”

“I didn’t eat lunch or breakfast,” Pete brags as if that’s something to brag about. “I’m _starving._ ”

“I eat more than you every time we go out,” Dallon shoots back. “That happens when you’re tall you shorty.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a giraffe.”

“Who won last time though? Oh right. Me.” Brendon puffs his chest up and smirks. “You bet your skinny asses I’ll remain the champ.”

“You aren’t going to add your two bits?” Tyler says quietly to Josh who only shrugs.

“Better to surprise them when I do win.” he smiles and Tyler happily gets pulled under the current.

When the waitress comes out with the first plate of pancakes, commotion spreads among the group. And when they start eating, things get crazy.

Tyler eats his two and gives up. (It’s more fun to watch anyways.)

Patrick is the next to go out clocking in at six pancakes. He smiles softly at Tyler who goes to dip his head. It’s definitely weird being with people who are all so friendly with one another. Jenna is really his only friend and even then things are exactly like this between them. She’s the only one that knows he’s gay and he trusts her with his life.

The fact that Dallon and Brendon can be open with their relationship is surprising to Tyler who feels like he has to hide that important fact about himself.

“Give up you jerk!” Pete yells, pointing his fork at Brendon. Brendon grins, flashing a mouthful of pancakes.

“Nevfer!” he reaches for another.

Tyler’s struggled with a lot of things in his life that nobody has really been around to help with him besides that ratty notebook of his. He would bet good money on Josh’s friends helping him out. He even glances at Josh eating silently and wonders if this is the beginning of a friendship. Josh looks like someone Tyler could trust with his secrets. Tyler could definitely be trusted with Josh’s secrets. (Ahem, the fact that he isn’t from Earth.)

Dallon stops at fifteen pancakes, Pete stops at twenty, which leaves two. Neither one speaks as they continue to shovel syrup-pancake mush into their mouths. It’s an extremely tense moment until Brendon finally drops out, and everyone goes crazy.

Josh bows dramatically, letting his fork clatter to his plate. He downs a glass of water and reaches for the money in the middle of the table.

“Who’s the winner now bitch?”

Brendon rolls his eyes, but congrats Josh anyways.

After paying and a number of goodbyes and promises to hang out again, Josh leads Tyler back to his car so they can go home. It’s almost five. Tyler is going to be so busted. But it’s totally worth it.

“I had a lot of fun. Thank you for that.”

“Anytime. My friends adored you. We’ll have to hang again soon.”

“I’d like that.” a pause. “So... what are you gonna use all that pancake money for?”

“I’m gonna take you out on a proper date.”

Bam. Tyler’s face flushes red again and he stutters out a response. “W-What? D-Date?”

“I’ve had a big fat freaking crush on you since freshman year of high school Tyler. I was ecstatic when you agreed to come with me.”

“B-But, you’re an alien...” Tyler sticks his fingers in his eyes and forces himself to breathe. Josh liked Tyler just as much as Tyler liked him. Holy frick.

“Nah, not an alien. I did get abducted one time though. They ripped me right out of bed, took my blood, prodded me with needles, everything. I always thought getting off this planet would be good for me, but I realized I missed home a little too much. I’ve got good friends here, and now I’ve got a hot date for tomorrow night.”

Tyler rubs his head. “Tomorrow night?”

“You up for it spaceman?”

“Oh, oh yeah. Yes. Oh god yes.”

“I can’t wait. It’s going to be the best date ever.”

“Is this even possible?” Tyler hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Josh grins. “The Nile used to run east to west you know. Anything’s possible. And I’m going to kiss you so hard.”

Tyler makes a noise of satisfaction and disbelief, sending Josh into a fit of laughter.

Holy shit. He can’t _wait._


End file.
